


Lions and Wolves

by QueenNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Green Lion, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNerd/pseuds/QueenNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikoletta was once the Green Paladin, now she is the Commander of the Wolf Pack Resistance. After ten thousand years, she discovers the Castle of Lions missing from Arus and goes searching. These are her interactions with the New Paladins.</p>
<p>(Basically me playing with my OC, helpful reviews are sorely needed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Wolves

“Did anyone else notice that the Galra had fewer ships than we originally planned for?” Pidge asked, taking off her helmet. 

“Oh come on Pidge can’t you just be grateful?” Lance asked putting his arm on her shoulder, glancing up at Coran as he exited the castle. 

“No.” She jabbed him in the ribs so he would fall over. “Coran, do you have an explanation for why the Galra fleet fell faster than we expected?”

“Yes. Well, kind of. The cameras picked up another ship, it looked some what like the lions but I couldn’t identify it.” Coran tweaked his moustache. “It did fight with a similar style as the paladins of old.” The current paladins stared at him, mouths agape.

A new voice pipped up, “Are you calling me old, Coran? Ten thousand years and you’ve hardly aged a day.” Coran turned to the newcomer, a look of hope and surprise on his face as Keith and Shiro readied their weapons. The tall newcomer held up her hand. “Please, there is no need for weapons.” Keith eyed the warriors obvious weapon, his bayard ready. Shiro caught his eye and shook his head, gesturing to watch Coran. Lance’s mouth hung open at the sight of such a tall and pretty woman and Hunk slid to hide behind Shiro.

“Nikoletta!” Coran’s smile could have lit a solar system. Shiro took a moment to study the person in front of him; she was clearly a warrior, her lean frame showed off defined muscles and bronzed skin covered in red tattoos. She carried several daggers and a pistol at her waist and a longsword on her back. Shiro balked a little at the swords size, it had to be taller than Pidge!

“Hello, old friend. It is good to see you.” A smile graced the warriors worn face, her short, brown hair flopping to one side. Coran rushed forward and took her hands. Pidge stifled a snort when she noticed that the newcomer was over a foot taller than Coran.

“How have you survived? Nikoletta, the Princess and I slept for ten thousand years, surely you haven’t been fighting all this time?”

“Of course not, Cor-. Wait you said Princess. Is Princess Allura still with us after all these years? You must take me to her.” Nikoletta squeezed his hands tightly, desperately searching for any clues of a lie in Coran’s face.

“Uh, just a second.” Hunk interrupted. “Who is this?” Behind him the Princess in question exited the castle and headed towards the group, the movement ignored by Nikoletta as she stared at Coran.

“There will be time for introductions later, I must see if the Princess still breathes.” Coran was beginning to sweat under the scrutiny.

“Nikoletta, I assure you the Princess is still alive.”

“But-.”

“There is no need to be forceful, Letty.” Allura laughed from beside Coran. “I am still among the living.”

Nikoletta gasped and turned sharply to Princess Allura. “Princess, it is good to see you.” Laughing the tall warrior swept the Princess up in her arms, the paladins stared in shock. “It is good to have hope again.” 

Allura laughed and embraced Nikoletta just as fiercely, “I had thought Zarkon killed the rest of the paladins, how did you escape?”

A shadow passed over Nikoletta’s face, “We can discuss that later.” Placing Allura back on her feet, Nikoletta faced the stunned paladins and looked them over with a keen eye. “So these are your new recruits, Princess?”

“Yes. They are still learning but they have done remarkably well considering the circumstances.”

“War is an unrelenting teacher.” Nikoletta placed her fist over her heart and bowed. “Greetings young ones, I am Nikoletta, a previous Commander of the Wolf Pack Resistance. Formally a Champion of the Galra Arena, and once known as the Green Paladin.” Everyone glanced at Pidge, whose mouth hung open. “I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” As she straightened, Nikoletta glanced at Pidge and gave her a wink, Pidge looked away unsure of her feelings at this new revelation.

Lance overcame his shock first, “Uh, what? If you used to be the Green Paladin, you have to be over ten thousand years old!”

“Yes, I am.” She chuckled inwardly at the looks on their faces. “I am an Elf, well that is the closest translation in this language. We are an immortal race, born fighters and explorers. We once travelled far across the stars, now those that are left fight for the freedom of all peoples.” 

Coran and Allura looked down sadly for a moment, before turning to the paladins, “Letty, these are the current paladins, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.”

Shiro came forward and extended his hand, “It’s an honour to meet you.” Nikoletta grinned and took his hand. 

“You sound as if you are of Earth. A lovely planet. I do love chocolate.”

“You’ve been to Earth!?” Hunk, Lance and Pidge shouted at once.

“Yes, although it has been about two hundred of your years.”

“Whoa.”

“But perhaps this is a discussion to be had when you are rested. Would it be possible to dock my ship within the castle? I do have ten thousand years of stories to tell.”

“Of course, Nikoletta. But where is your ship?” Coran looked excited to have her aboard the castle. Nikoletta smiled and whistled loudly. A giant wolf robot jumped through the woods and landed behind her. “Princess, Coran, Paladins, it is my honour to introduce my hunting partner, Alpha.” The robot raised its head and howled to the sky. It was painted white with red markings, much like Nikoletta herself. “Alpha will fit in one of the normal pod bays, he is smaller than the lions.” Pidge’s face lit up like a christmas tree, she opened her mouth to start asking questions, but Shiro put his hand on her shoulder in warning.

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Allura smiled and gestured back to the castle. “I’m sure everyone is ready for food and a nap. We can talk more once we have rested.”

“Of course, Princess.” Nikoletta bowed once more and returned to her wolf.

Allura turned to stop the flow of questions about to spew from the mouths of her paladins. “Questions can wait until after we have eaten, at least.”

“I second that.” Hunk spoke up. The paladins followed her and Coran back to the castle. Pidge stayed a moment to watch the wolf park in the pod bay with a weird look on her face. She quickly turned and ran to catch up with her friends.

~


End file.
